Vivez heureux, tous les deux
by Itaori
Summary: Kagami en taule, vous y avez déjà pensé? Et si Aomine était dans sa cellule? Kagami a tué son être cher. Le voilà en prison, et il ne peut pas l'oublier, son visage. Il regrette. Trop. Aomine, dans la même cellule, lui apprend son point commun, et décide de s'évader avec lui. Akashi vient foutre son petit bordel... Kagami x Aomine ; Murasakibara x Akashi (léger) ; POV Kagami


**_Coucou coucou ^^ De retour avec une fic sur KNB!_**

 ** _Tout cela se passe dans une prison (mis à part la toute-toute fin)_**

 ** _/!/ dans cette fic, Kuroko est mort /!/_**

 ** _Les personnages ont environ… Allez on va dire 20 ans ;)_**

 ** _POV: Kagami_**

 ** _Couples:_**

 ** _-Kagami x Aomine_**

 ** _-Aomine x Kise (mais bon… C'est juste une scène, et encore, Aomine fait semblant)_**

 ** _-Akashi x Murasakibara (désolée d'avoir juste fait un passage pour ce couple-là, et en plus à la fin ._.)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko's Basket ne sont pas à moi._**

xxxxxxxxxx

Moi, c'est Kagami Taiga. Et j'suis en taule.

Lui, à côté, j'sais pas qui c'est. J'sais pas son nom, j'sais pas pourquoi il est là. J'sais pas c'qui m'veux. Il me regarde souvent, fixement, avec ses yeux bleus, foncés de froideur.

Si j'en crois les marques sur son mur, il est là depuis environ… 3 ans.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce que moi, je suis ici? Bah… J'ai tué un mec. J'ai tué mon petit-ami, enfin… Mon ancien petit-ami. Un Kuroko Tetsuya, écrivain, doux et calme, chaleureux et extrêmement gentil.

Je l'ai tué parce que… Il m'avait énervé lorsqu'il m'avait avoué qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis allé trop loin sur les coups, il en est mort à l'hôpital. Ouais, c'était involontaire, mais j'suis ici pour 10 ans.

Si je regrette…? Hm… Ouais. Parce que je l'aimais Kuroko. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

Si j'ai pleuré…? Oui. Je refuse d'ailleurs toujours de m'avouer que sa mort est de ma faute.

La seule chose qu'il me reste de lui, c'est une photo. Une photo prise en noir et blanc. Elle était si dépourvue de couleur, que j'avais oublié ses magnifiques cheveux bleus clairs, encore plus clair que le ciel ne l'aurait jamais été. J'avais oublié ses yeux bleus-gris, tel un océan profond rempli de perles blanches noyées, aussi brillantes les unes que les autres. Ses fossettes roses et sa peau blanche-rosée n'étaient plus dans ma mémoire non-plus.

Il m'arrivait de prononcer son prénom en chuchotant, tout en regardant cette photo. C'est souvent dans ces moments-là que l'autre, toujours avec son regard perçant, se mettait à me regarder.

J'ai commencé à m'intéresser à lui le jour ou je l'ai vu en train essayer de se rebeller contre les gardiens. Il avait réussi à en mettre K.O. deux, avant de se faire maitriser. Il criait à gorge ouverte qu'on "ne lui enlèverait pas sa liberté si facilement".

Il s'était ensuite fait renvoyer dans sa cellule sans pouvoir manger. En revenant, je l'avais regardé de travers, remarquant qu'il saignait de l'arcane sourcilière, avant de m'avoir fait envoyé chier.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai eu envie de savoir pourquoi il était là.

Alors tout ça… Ça commença lorsqu'il me demanda mon prénom.

"Mon prénom…? Tu pourrais au moins te présenter avant de demander.

-Rien ne m'oblige à le faire.

-… Kagami… Taiga Kagami. Tu es content? J't'ai dit mon nom. À toi de me dire le tien.

-Aomine Daiki.

-Aomine…?"

Ce prénom, je l'avais déjà entendu, quelque part. Où ça? J'sais plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon prénom?

-Rien… Rien du tout."

Cet Aomine se leva, et fit quelques pas dans la cellule.

"Et… Pourquoi t'es là?

-… J'ai tabassé un mec, car il avait harcelé mon petit ami… Qui ne l'est plus d'ailleurs. Ça fait plus de 3 ans que j'pourrie ici. Et hors de question que j'attende un an de plus pour partir.

-… Moi… J'ai t…

-Je sais."

Aomine serra les dents et se tourna dos à moi.

"Comment tu…

-Parce que je sais… J'connais la personne que tu as tué.

-… Kuroko?

-Tetsu, oui. C'était mon… Ancien petit-ami. Il m'avait envoyé une lettre, comme quoi il était désormais avec un certain… Kagami Taiga. Il ne voulait plus de moi, qui pourrissais en prison.

-Hein?

-Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort… Je me suis promis, un jour, de me venger de ce Kagami Taiga, qui me l'a enlevé pour ses derniers jours de vie."

Aomine soupira en tremblant. Il posa sa main sur son front et sourit.

"Depuis… J'ai appris que ce Kagami Taiga… N'était autre que la personne qui lui avait volé la vie.

-C'était un accident, je…"

Aomine fit quelques pas dans la cellule. Ses pas résonnèrent, seuls au milieu du silence. Ils étaient lents, lourds, tremblants, reflétant sa peur et sa colère. D'un coup, il s'arrêta en face de moi, me regarda de ses yeux bleus perçants, mouillés, et ouvrit la bouche.

En premier lieu, aucun son ne sorti. Mais il reprit sa respiration.

"SALE FILS DE PUTE!"

Son cri résonna. Il m'attrapa le cou et resserra sa main autour de celui-ci. Mes pieds cherchaient le sol, ma gorge cherchait de l'air ; son regard bleu-marine cherchait la douleur qu'il voulait voir apparaître sur mon visage.

"Tu me l'as enlevé! Tu m'as enlevé la raison de mon existence avant de la supprimer de toute trace dans ce monde! Moi, j'aimais Tetsu…"

Ses yeux se mouillèrent, son regard chercha la raison, la vie.

"Je sais que j'ai pleins d'autres raisons de vivre... Mais... J'VAI T'FAIRE REGRETTER!"

Suffoquant, j'attrapai avec difficultés la photo de Kuroko en tendant le plus possible mon bras. Je l'ai tendue devant le visage d'Aomine.

Après ceci, soudainement, sa main se desserra doucement, petit à petit, avant de me lâcher complètement. J'ai pu reprendre ma respiration. Aomine prit la photo et baissa les yeux.

"Je… Je l'aimais aussi, Kuroko… Je l'aimais… Tellement que… Je n'ai pas supporté qu'il m'avoue avoir des sentiments pour… Ah mais je sais! Aomine Daiki, je savais que je l'avais déjà entendu, ton prénom! C'était ce prénom que m'avait dit Kuroko, lorsqu'il avait dit aimer quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais tellement… Jaloux… Que j'ai voulu le garder près de moi. Ma colère est passée sur lui. Je… Kuroko…"

Je tournai la tête et tomba à genoux. Je tirai mes cheveux en pleurant, me lamentant sur mon sort.

"Kuroko…

-…

-Je mériterais de mourir, pour ce que j'ai fait…"

Aomine serra les dents.

"Même si ça me saoule… Je refuse de te tuer… Après ça.

-…?

-Vivre avec des regrets… Vouloir mettre fin à sa vie… Tout ça, ça n'a aucun sens. … Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Tetsu en frappant celui qu'il aime.

-Celui qu'il aimait! … Il m'a dit qu'il avait "retrouvé" des sentiments pour toi… C'est ça qui m'a énervé… Désormais, il doit encore plus me détester. Moi non-plus, j'n'ai plus de raison de vivre. J'ai essayé de ne plus regretter, mais j'y arrive pas. Je l'aimais trop pour ça."

J'ai essuyé mes yeux et ai relevé la tête pour regarder Aomine.

"… Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder comme ça?

-… Si tu aimes vraiment Tetsu, tu devrais éviter de regretter tout comme ça. Tu sais très bien… Qu'il a toujours détester les personnes qui voyaient dans le passé.

-…

-Et ce n'est pas ton regret qui va le faire revivre. Moi j'l'aimais, moi j'voulais te tuer. Moi, j'voulais le venger. Mais… Bon. Tetsu veut sûrement… Que tu vives.

-Je…"

Ma voix refusa de sortir. Je me suis tu.

"… Tetsu, il voudrait qu'on vive tous les deux."

Un silence pesant naquit dans la cellule. J'ai détourné le regard, cherchant à penser à tout ça. Soudainement, Aomine cracha sur le côté.

"Kagami, on va s'évader de c'foutoir.

-…? Quoi?"

Il prit une brindille, et forma un carré sur le sol.

"Là, c'est notre cellule. Là, le couloir, un peu vers là, la cantine. Ici, les escaliers. Tu vois?

-Oui.

-Dans ce coin là, il y… … Chut!

-Mais j'ai r…

-Chuuutt!

-…

-Un garde. Vite!"

J'ai tourné la tête pour observer le garde. Je pus voir ses bottes entrer dans mon champ de vision avant de sentir une main froide sur ma joue. Ma tête fut forcée à se tourner, et mes lèvres rencontrèrent celles d'Aomine. Le garde passa sans prêter attention, et il me lâcha.

"… Il est passé.

-T-Tu peux me dire à quoi ça a servi…?

-À rien. J'voulais juste savoir si tu embrassais bien.

-…?

-C'était pour cacher le plan au garde. On avait pas le temps de se relever.

-T'avais vraiment rien d'autre comme idée…?

-… J't'en pose des question moi…?

-…

-… On prendra ses escaliers-là, ok? Ils mènent au sous-sol. 'Faudra avant ça se débarrasser des gardes qui empêchent l'accès aux escaliers. Dans le sous-sol, il y a des armes. Voilà pourquoi ces escaliers sont gardés. Pour les caméras… On les casseras. Dans le sous-sol, il y a également un conduit qui mène au dehors. Une fois dehors, il faudra tirer sur les sentinelles. Tu t'en crois capable?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Quoi…?

-J'suis en prison pour avoir frapper quelqu'un, j'ai jamais utilisé d'arme de ma vie! Les caméras… Je pourrai, à la limite, mais pas les armes!

-Moins fort crétin!"

Aomine posa sa main sur ma bouche et resserra vivement. Il effaça son plan au sol avec sa main. Après ceci, il me regarda, et écrasa mes joues.

"AAAAÏE! MAIS QU'EST-CHE QUE TU…

-Tu m'saoule, Kagami… Heureusement qu't'as croisé la route de Tetsu, sinon j't'aurai jamais aidé.

-Cha va…

-…"

Aomine me lâcha, et se releva en crachant parterre. Un garde arriva accompagné d'un prisonnier.

"Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga. Nouveau compagnon de cellule."

Le garde ouvrit la cellule et y poussa l'homme. Ce dernier n'eut aucunes émotions changée sur son visage. Il se contenta de lancer un regard noir au garde.

"Et… Comment s'appelle le p'tit nouveau?

-…"

"Le p'tit nouveau", comme venait de surnommer Aomine, sourit. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, et, tout en souriant, il le poussa contre le mur.

" **Ne m'appelle pas "petit"!**

-He! Lâche Aomine!"

Tirant le nouveau, j'aidai Aomine à retrouver son souffle. Ce dernier réussi à s'éloigner de quelques pas.

"Ça va pas?! J't'ai seulement demander ton nom!

-Mon nom, tu veux le savoir? Akashi Seijuro, voici mon nom! Retiens-le bien…

-Ça, j'vais l'retenir, compte sur moi… Moi c'est…

-Je ne veux pas savoir ton nom, pour l'instant il ne m'intéresse pas…"

Aomine serra les dents.

"Sale morveux…

-… Et pourquoi t'es là… Akashi?

-Ça semble te regarder? Je ne pense pas.

-Répond! Ça m'intéresse.

-… J'ai tué deux... Non, trois personnes.

-Pourquoi?

-… Parce que j'en avais envie."

Son sourire s'allongea.

Ce type était louche. Très louche. Et… Il valait mieux ne pas se retrouver en face de lui s'il tenait une arme dans les mains.

J'ai regardé Aomine, qui me voyant, tourna la tête en rougissant et tapa dans un caillou.

"Aomine…

-Tch!"

J'ai regardé ce dénommé Akashi, qui me sourit en écarquillant les yeux. Je me suis donc reculé de ce taré.

"Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi…

-J'prends des mesures de précautions, ok?! J'n'ai tué personne moi!

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi t'es là…?"

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Mon coeur se mis à battre, et ses yeux bleus me reviennent en tête. Je serrai mon poing contre ma poitrine, et oublie toutes ces couleurs pour que son image me redevienne noire et blanche. Le visage d'Aomine m'apparaît, et je me chuchote qu'il est là, à mes côtés, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il sera là pour me rappeler les volontés de Kuroko.

"… J'ai…

-Laisse-le, il a pas envie d'te dire.

-Tu parles à sa place…? Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense, laisse-le dire ce qu'il a fait de **grave** , pour arriver ici…"

Non! Ce gamin avait complètement tort, ce n'est pas _grave_! C'est… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est tué… Kuroko, dit-moi…

 _Est-ce grave?_

"Laisse-le j'te dis!

-Toi, la ferme.

-Ngh… Kagami…

-… J'ai… tué mon petit ami, t'es content?

-Oh. Moi qui te croyais avec Aomine…"

Aomine serra les dents et ferma ses poings. Malgré tout, ses joues rougirent.

"Arrête de dire des conneries…! Kagami et moi? Tu nous as r'gardés? Y'a incompatibilité là!

-Excuse-moi… Je croyais."

Akashi afficha son plus beau sourire de psychopathe ce qui calma Aomine.

"Dis-moi… Kagami. Ce n'est pas… Une douce affliction que de tuer quelqu'un que l'on aime?

-!

-Souffrir à deux, c'est ça qui donne des frissons, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je… Kuroko…"

Je baissai la tête pour écarquiller les yeux en fixant le sol gris. J'ai pu revoir ses cheveux bleus, aussi bleus qu'aucun ciel ne l'a jamais été… S'ils n'avaient été recouverts de sang…

"Kuroko… Le sang…!

-"Kuroko"…? Mais que voilà un beau prénom.

-Les… Bleus, les… tâches rouges…

-Kagami…!

-Ses vêtements… Rouges… Le sol… R-… Rouge…

-Eh, Kagami!"

Aomine me prit par les épaules et me secoua avant de me mettre deux, trois, quatre claques, rudes. Je l'ai regardé, et il me serra contre lui.

"Kagami, du con… Arrête de parler de Tetsu comme ceci…"

Ses mains ses resserrèrent dans mon dos, et sa tête s'enfouit dans mon épaule.

"Ça me donne envie d'te tuer…"

Quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Aomine serra fortement sa mâchoire. De son côté, Akashi soupira.

"Mais alors, là… Puis-je me défendre en annonçant qu'à la vue de tous vous paraissez ensemble?

-Akashi, Seijuro… Retiens bien ça: un jour, je te défoncerai. Les griffes d'une panthère noire sont bien plus fortes que les ongles d'un arrogant.

-…"

Akashi sourit. Aomine me lâcha et colla sa bouche à mon oreille.

"-Ecoute, Kagami… Je sais comment sortir d'ici, mais faudrait savoir quand on le fait, et surtout si on prend le taré avec nous…?-

-Tu rigoles?!-

-C'est quoi ces messes basses?

-Laisse-nous, tu veux?

-… Si vous voulez vous évader, sachez que les caméras de sécurité ne se désactivent qu'avec un certain code…

-Hein? On les cassera, que crois-tu?

-Si vous en touchez une seule l'alarme se déclenchera.

-…

-Je pourrai m'occuper de ça…"

Akashi sourit. Aomine fronça les sourcils.

"On peut se débrouiller. T'occupe.

-Mais qui te dit de quoi je suis capable…?"

Akashi sourit et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Aomine serra les dents et posa sa main sur le front d'Akashi.

"Toi…

-… Peux-tu me lâcher?

-Je t'ai dit de nous laisser tranquille…!

-… Laisse-moi tranquille à ton tour. Quoi que tu veuilles… Je vous accompagnerai."

Akashi donna un violent coup dans le bras d'Aomine pour que celui-ci le lâche, et le frappa à la joue. Aomine tomba et serra fortement les poings avant de se relever. Il leva son bras, et s'apprêtait à le frapper avant que je le retienne.

"Aomine! Arrête ça!

-Kagami… Enfoiré…"

Aomine se retourna et me poussa contre le sol avant de me tomber dessus. Il me frappa dans le ventre, ce qui me fit cracher du sang.

"Keuff! Keuff!

-… Excuse-moi… Mais ma colère ne se retient pas… Kagami."

Cet enfoiré d'Aomine me fit un bisou sur le front en me caressant les cheveux. Mais seulement je n'allais pas oublier si vite ce qu'il m'avait fait…

"Enfoiré, sale… Enfoiré… Va bien… Te faire…

-Ne m'en veux pas trop longtemps…

-Je te hais… Aomine…"

Aomine se releva après un long moment. Un garde arriva et ouvrit notre cellule.

"Dîner."

Je me suis relevé avec l'aide d'Akashi, -qui en passant me toucha les fesses avant de dire que c'était un accident ; mouais-, et nous sommes tous allés dans le hall à table. On nous servit la même daube qu'à chaque fois.

Son goût? … Bah… Rien, c'est juste dégueu.

C'était la toute première fois que je mangeais avec Aomine ; d'habitude il était au fond, seul, dans le coin sombre, aux côtés du garde blond.

Le garde blond, d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas encore parlé. C'était un garde avec qui Aomine avait réussi à sympathiser. Cependant, on ne pouvait pas vraiment profiter de cette relation ; je veux dire, lorsque Aomine avait réussi à mettre deux gardes K.O, c'était ce garde blond qui l'avait maitrisé avant de le renvoyer en cellule en l'engueulant.

"Kagami, tu n'manges pas?

-Si.

-… Eh, soit plus gentil…

-…"

J'ai regardé Aomine avant de faire un sourire forcé. Akashi vint s'asseoir à nos côtés.

"C'est pas parce que t'es dans la même cellule que nous que tu dois te croire-…

-Je fais ce dont j'ai envie…!"

Akashi sourit. Aomine serra les dents et tourna la tête.

Après avoir manger, nous sommes retournés dans notre cellule.

"Demain, passons à l'action.

-… Demain?

-Oui.

-…

-Je viens avec vous.

-…"

Aomine me regarda. J'ai détourné la tête. Il soupira.

"Ok… Je suppose… Que je ne peux pas refuser. Tu t'en sens vraiment capable?

-… Tu me penses vraiment incapable?

-… Donc… Tu nous rejoindras au sous-sol.

-…

-… Eh, Kagami."

Aomine vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

"J't'avais dit que j'étais désolé…

-… J'veux pas te parler, Aomine.

-Allez… Frappe-moi.

-Hein?!

-Frappe-moi, vas-y.

-…"

J'ai donné une petite tape sur la joue d'Aomine.

"T'es sérieux…?

-Je ne veux pas te frapper, je… J'exècre la violence…

-…"

Aomine me fit un bisou sur la joue. Un gardien passa avec sa lampe-torche.

"Couvre-feu!

-Faites d'affreux cauchemars, tous les deux.

-Merci, Akashi.

-… Passe une bonne nuit, Kagami.

-Hn."

Je me suis retourné contre le mur. J'ai fermé les yeux, et, comme chaque soir, je tente de me souvenir de ses yeux et cheveux bleus. Des ses pommettes roses, et de sa peau lisse et blanche-rosée.

Kuroko… J'ignore toujours si j'ai fait quelque chose de _grave_ ou non. Tu es _mort_ , et je suis _seul_ désormais.

 _Est-ce_ _si grave_ _que ça?_

Brusquement, je sentis une main dans ma nuque. Elle me caressa les cheveux, le dos, et descendit conte ma hanche pour m'entourer. Je reçus un bisou dans le cou.

"Kagami…"

Quoi?! Mais ce n'était pas sa voix! Ce n'était pas la voix de Kuroko… C'était la voix de…

"AOMINE!

-?!

-DORMEZ!

-?!"

Akashi se leva et nous foutu une paire de claques avant de retourner s'allonger.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?-

-Tu semblais te tortiller… Tu faisais un cauchemar?-

-Je ne dormais pas, crétin!-

-Aaaah… Ok, ok!-

-Crétin… Retourne te coucher maintenant.-

-… Kagami! Est-ce que tu m'en veux…?-

-… Je ne sais pas. Ecoute, arrête de venir me faire chier et va te coucher. Laisse-moi réfléchir durant cette nuit.-

-… Kagami, je…-

-Laisse-moi seul.-

-… … Bonne nuit.-"

Aomine me fit un long bisou sur la joue avant de retourner se coucher.

En ce moment… Enfin, ça fait seulement une demi-journée qu'on se connait vraiment, mais… En ce moment, il est chelou Aomine. Par en ce moment, je veux dire là, à l'instant, et même tout-à-l'heure.

Enfin, je peux retourner à mon rêve… Et revoir… Son beau et mince sourire…

 _Kuroko…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, alors que je me réveillais d'un rêve de tentation d'évasion de dernière seconde, je me rendis compte qu'Aomine était déjà debout. Akashi était toujours tourné contre le mur.

Mais lui, il était là, debout. Il regardait entre les barreaux le garde blond qui lui souriait de temps-en-temps. Il devait penser, beaucoup penser.

Soudainement il prit un barreau dans sa main et appuya sa tête contre ce dernier.

"Ki-se~

-…"

Kise, c'était le nom du garde blond.

"Aomine, je suis en service.

-Je sais.

-Laisse-moi tranquille."

Aomine soupira et se retourna, me voyant tel que je le voyais.

"Kagami?

-Sa… Salut…"

Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur le sol contre les barreaux. Akashi sauta de sa planche de bois. Aomine me regarda et fit un mouvement rapide de tête.

J'ai compris.

 _Ça commence maintenant._

Akashi hocha la tête.

"He. Le gardien.

-Hm…?

-J'aimerai pouvoir aller aux toilettes.

-…

-Laisse Kise, je vais y aller."

Un autre gardien, plus grand cette fois-ci, aux cheveux verts, répondant au nom de Midorima, ouvrit notre cellule et accompagna Akashi.

"-Eh Aomine… Pour les clés?!-

-Laisse-moi faire!-

-C'est quoi ces messes basses?!

-Désolé Kise… Je ne voulais pas que tu entendes…

-Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit.

-… Non, je…

-Répond.

-Ok, hum… J'lui ai dit que… …

-Dépêche-toi, Aomine.

-J'lui ai dit… Que je te trouvais mignon! Je…

-Hein?"

Aomine se frotta la tête et sourit à Kise. Ce dernier rougit ; un sentiment de manque d'appartenance, de jalousie, naquit en moi.

"Je suis mannequin, tu sais… Euh…

-Je le sais bien."

J'avais enfin compris ce qu'Aomine comptait faire: séduire Kise. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas en quoi ça allait nous être efficace pour choper les clés de notre cellule!

"A-Aomine… Tais-toi un peu, je suis…

-En service, je sais. Seulement… Il y a ces barreaux me séparant de toi…"

Aomine tendit le bras entre deux barreaux vers Kise.

Il pensait vraiment que ça allait marcher…?!

"Tu me prends pour un imbécile, Aomine. Tu crois vraiment que je vais…

-Je ne veux pas que tu les ouvres. Je veux juste que tu t'approches…"

Kise avança jusqu'à Aomine. Ce dernier sourit en rougissant.

"Je peux mieux te voir, comme ça.

-…"

Kise sourit à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, toi…?"

Aomine caressa la joue de Kise.

"… Tu me croirais, si… Je te disais que je t'aimais…?

-… Je ne sais pas."

Kise rougit. J'avais envie de me lever et de tirer Aomine contre moi. Voir ça, je… Qu'importe, j'ai toujours Kuroko!

Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…?

 _Je n'ai plus Kuroko._

"Embrasse-moi, Kise. S'il-te-plaît.

-Non, Aomine, je…"

Aomine tira doucement le visage de Kise vers le sien. Ce dernier se laissa guider.

"Aomine…

-Ki-se~ … Tu es…

-…

- **Naïf.** "

À l'entende de ces mots, Kise eut un mouvement de recul. Mais avant qu'il ne put se défaire des bras d'Aomine, celui-ci le tira de toutes ses forces contre les barreaux. Son cou fut prit entre les barreaux et le bras d'Aomine. J'eus le reflex de me lever par sursaut.

"Aomine! Les caméras…!

-Tu n'as pas remarqué…? Elle sont inactives désormais, regarde-les.

-Ao… Mi… N… Ne…

- **Les clés, Kise…**

-Hhh… Gh… Ah…"

Aomine prit les clés attachées à la poche de Kise. Ce dernier prit avec d'énormes difficultés le taser qu'il portait dans sa poche. Aomine le remarqua et lui arracha des mains, avant de resserrer le cou de Kise, qu'il tenait d'ailleurs entre son bras et son avant-bras.

"Je suis désolé, Kise… Mais j'veux partir de ce foutoir."

La main blanche serrée autour du poignet d'Aomine se desserra progressivement avant de tomber le long du barreau jusqu'à en devenir inanimée. Aomine jeta le corps sur le sol en serrant les dents, puis ouvrit la porte.

"Kagami, tu viens…?

-…"

 _Que viens-je de voir? Un meurtre?_

 _Un "meurtre"…?_

"Eh, Kagami, tu…

-Tu l'as tué…

-Hein?

-Tu l'as tué, tu l'as… Tué…

-Il est vivant, Kagami.

-Il est m-mort…

-Kagami, il est vivant!"

Aomine prit la main de Kise.

" **NE LE TOUCHE PAS!**

-Eh, calme-toi… Son poul est normal, il est vivant, juste évanouit.

-…"

Aomine fit un long bisou sur la paume de Kise et serra le corps longtemps contre lui en le berçant.

"Tu me pardonneras, Kise…"

Il se releva et prit en passant le taser de Kise.

"Tu viens… Kagami?"

Regardant une dernière fois ce corps inanimé, allongé sur le côté sur le sol, ses yeux mi-ouverts, son visage terrifié, souffrant, j'ai suivi Aomine en serrant les poings.

" _J'execre la violence…_

-Hein?

-Sale… Fils de pute…

-?!"

Je le frappai lourdement au visage, ce qui le fit tomber sur le dos. Le rejoignant au sol, je me mis à le frapper plusieurs fois.

"POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA?! POURQUOI LUI AS-TU REMPLI LE VISAGE DE DOULEUR?! Ce visage, c'était… LE MÊME QUE CELUI DE KUROKO!"

Mes larmes se mélangèrent au sang d'Aomine. Ce dernier ne disait rien, si ce n'est quelques gémissements pour retenir ses cris. Ses jambes bougeaient à chaque coup donné, montrant sa douleur.

Après m'être défoulé, je me suis baissé contre Aomine, tirant sa veste.

"Pourquoi… M'as-tu obligé à faire ça…? Hein, pourquoi…?

-… Je ne t'ai rien obligé à faire…"

Aomine cracha du sang sur le côté. Il toussa légèrement avant de s'essuyer sa lèvre inférieure saignant.

"Je ne t'ai jamais rien obligé à faire. Ni de me suivre. Ni de m'écouter. Ni de ne pas me balancer. Ni de me frapper. Tu l'as choisis.

-Non, je…

-Arrête de fuir tout ça! Tu as choisis toi-même de partir d'ici, de me suivre jusqu'au bout. Et pour ce faire, il fallait passer sur le corps de Kise!

-Il… Il avait… Son visage, je… Je veux revoir Kuroko…

-Tetsu est mort, Kagami! Tetsu est mort de ta faute!

-TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI!"

Frappant Aomine une nouvelle fois, je reçus un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je tombai sur le côté, et Aomine put se relever.

"Enfoiré… Je…

-Arrête de fuir la vérité. Tetsu est mort, tu ne pourras plus jamais le revoir. Moi, j'ai dépassé cette réalité. Je l'ai acceptée, et la vengeance n'est pas un retour au passé, mais un pas en avant, un pas de soulagement, de sensation de libération. Voilà pourquoi je voulais te tuer pour ça.

-Keuff! Keuf!

-Mais… En réalité, je suis con. Je suis con de frapper l'homme que Tetsu a aimé. Et tu sais quoi? … Je… J'aime cet homme.

-…?"

Aomine s'essuya les yeux et tourna la tête.

"… Même si je le haïssais avant tout ça."

 _Il… M'aime?_

"Bon, les… Les escaliers sont par là, je… Viens."

Aomine me tendit sa main. Je la pris, et tout en se serrant mutuellement la main, nous sommes allés vers ces foutus escaliers.

La suite… Je ne vais pas la raconter en détails.

Comment dire… Il n'y a eu aucune parole. Seulement des cris. Des cris de peur, de prévention, de joie, de tristesse, chaque sentiment y est passé.

Après avoir passé les gardes des escaliers, Akashi nous avait rejoint, puis on était descendus. Dans la cave, on avait pris des armes silencieuses, et une fois dehors, c'était notre discrétion qui devenait primordiale. Akashi s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule, il va mieux désormais.

Ah oui, on a regagné la ville. Et on s'est réfugié chez un bon ami d'Akashi, un certain "Murasakibara". Enfin, un "bon ami"… S'embrasser pour fêtez ses retrouvailles, j'appelle ça une relation plus qu'amicale moi, mais bon…

Il y a seulement _un passage_ que j'aimerais vous raconter. Seulement un. Il se passa dans le sous-sol, juste avant de passer par le conduit pour arriver dehors.

"Venez, le conduit est juste là."

Aomine me retint par le col, laissant Akashi partir seul.

"Aomine, qu'est-ce que tu-…

-Kagami! Je…

-…?

-Par où commencer…? Tu sais, je… Dehors… Il y un énorme danger. Dehors, la mort est possible, même a de très hautes chances de nous atteindre. Alors… Voilà. Je m'en voudrai de t'avoir laissé mourir sans rien te dire, je…

-… Aomine, tu… N'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi…

-… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Pour nous trois. Mais surtout pour toi… Kagami, je… Je t'aime."

Mes yeux s'agrandir, voyant les bras grands et rassurant d'Aomine venant m'entourer. Nos lèvres se rencontrent.

 _Je le vois…_

 _Je vois Kuroko._

 _Il me parle, il me sourit. Il à l'air heureux. Il regarde Aomine et sourit également. Puis il monte… Loin._

"Aomine, tu-… Tu as vu?!

-De quoi?!

-Kuroko!

-… Tetsu? Ici, mais… Il est mort, Kagami, je…

-Je sais, je sais! Mais il m'est apparut comme ça, et…

-… C'est moi qui t'ai rendu comme ça, ou… Nan mais dis-moi, hein. Tu caches de la cocaïne dans tes poches ou quoi?

-Je te le JURE!

-… Très bien. Je te crois… Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait?

-…"

Je souris à mon tour.

"… "Vivez heureux, tous les deux." "

 ** _P'tit bonus! ^^ (POV externe)_**

"Et après tout ça, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir. Avec une petite égratignure, bien sûr.

-Aka-chin, c'est bien plus qu'une petite égratignure…

-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien."

Murasakibara déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Akashi, avant de le serrer contre lui.

"Devine qui ai-je revu là-bas? Kise et Midorima.

-C'est vrai?

-Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu… Dommage. S'ils savaient…"

Akashi sourit et tendit sa main vers le plafond.

 _"Que c'est moi le meurtrier de Kasamatsu et Takao…"_

Murasakibara soupira et sourit.

"Et c'est pour ça que tu es allé en prison...

-Je le sais."

Akashi embrassa l'élu de son coeur avant de fermer les yeux.

 _"Et désolé pour Himuro."_

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Voili voilou ^^ J'espère que ça vous as plu, même si vous avez pu vous dire des choses comme "ah mais nan mais ça c'est pas possible", "dans une prison, gnagnagnagna…", "normalement ici ça aurait du se passer comme ça…", "Hyper cliché comme évasion", etc, et bah je leur répondrai que je fais ce que je veux c'est ma fanfic è.é_**

 ** _Tous commentaires sont les biens venus (négatifs/positifs/conseils/amélioration/avis tout simple) :)_**


End file.
